Scott's Story
by cyclopsX-girl14
Summary: A good version of the origin of Scott. Good for Scott fans anywhere. My first fanfic so plz R&R. Ch. 2 is up! Jean is madly in love with Scott instead of the other way around! Sry, site's messin up and i dont know how long until it lets me upload ch3 Ugh!
1. beginnings

Scott's Story Ch.1 ANCHORAGE, ALASKA:  
  
"My wife and I have decided that we want to adopt one of the older children here," said an old man around the age of 60. He was accompanied by his wife. "Yes," he continued, "If you don't mind, we'd like to see the children now."  
  
The orphanage manager led the elderly couple into a large room that was "crawling" with children of all ages. "We have children here from the age of 5 months, to 18 years old," said the manager proudly. "Well, we want one around the age of 15, and a male as well," said the old woman.  
  
"Uhhh, we only have 2 children here of that age," said the manager. "Ok, let's see them please," added the old man. The manager walked them to a spot about 20 ft. from a bed up against a wall in a corner. Two young boys were sitting on it, playing a game of cards. "Are those the boys you were talking about?'' asked the man. "Yes, yes they are," said the manager.  
  
One of the boys had red hair and freckles. He appeared to be short, or at least sitting down he was. He had some acne, and he was a little bit chubby, too. His eyes were a dark shade of blue. The other boy was reasonably different. He had a neatly cut head of brown hair, and he appeared to be tall for his age. He was a little bit scrawny, but he was built at the same time. His eyes were a very beautiful brown with a hint of red in them.  
  
"Who is the boy with the brown hair?" asked the woman curiously. She was clearly interested.  
"Oh, his name is Scott Summers and he has a very sad story to accompany him," replied the manager.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes, you see, when he was about eight years old, his parents, himself, and his little brother were on a plane, and they had to have an emergency evacuation out of the plane," he continued," and there were only enough parachutes for him and his brother. His parents died in the crash, and his little brother died on impact with the ground or something. He was in a coma for about a month because of the debris and when he awoke, he was sent here and has been here ever since.  
  
"Oh that's terrible," replied the woman, tears filling her eyes. She had not even begun to speak when, all of a sudden, there was a loud scream coming from the room. The boy named Scott was screaming at the top of his lungs, clutching his face.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" he cried, tears streaming down his face and the cards flying to the floor.  
"Somebody call an ambulance!" shouted an anonymous voice, and within minutes, the number was dialed and an ambulance was taking the young man to the hospital.  
  
"Calm down son," said the doctor comfortingly," I need to take a good look at your eyes so we can see what the problem is, ok?"  
"NO, DON'T!" was all he managed to say! A few more doctors and nurses held him down and the head doctor pried his hands from his face. The now glowing red eyes of the boy shot forth a powerful optic blast, nearly missing the heads of the doctors. From a distance of the city, the only thing that could be seen was a single red beam, blowing a hole in the top of the tall hospital building. Not a word was spoken from anyone nearby, and the one that could be heard was the sound of the young boy crying.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
A bald-headed man in a wheelchair was sitting in front of a desk of one of the hospital officials. "May I please see the young man now?" The man in the wheelchair was lead past a crew of men repairing the hospital roof. Luckily, there were no casualties. He was led to a room at the end of a hallway with a steel-reinforced door.  
  
Inside the room, the only contents were that of a hospital bed, and a single lamp with bedside table. On the bed sat the boy with the brown hair, his eyes covered with layers and layers of blue bandages. "Is, is somebody there?"  
"Yes, actually."  
"Who is it?" asked the boy curious to know who had come to see him after yesterday's incident.  
"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and I have a few questions for you concerning your condition," said the Professor.  
"Oh..." said Scott, his hope fading.  
"Don't worry about that," said the Professor, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my first student at this school I am running called the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. There, you will not be judged by your unique gifts and that is because you are a mutant, as well as I."  
"A mutant?" asked Scott.  
"Yes, you see, you and I were born different and the difference is because of our mutations. We have certain abilities that normal humans do not possess."  
"Well what's your 'gift'," asked Scott sarcastically as he thought about how his powers could possibly be a gift.  
"I have the ability of telepathy, it's-  
"- I know what that is, oh, uh, sorry."  
"As I was saying, you are allowed to come live with me, you will go to the local high school, and being a mutant must be kept a secret because the world isn't ready to know about mutants yet," said the Professor, smiling kindly.  
"Sure, I mean, what other choice do I have? I doubt that the orphanage would have me back, on account of what happened," said Scott, feeling very disgruntled about the whole thing.  
  
"I have a very special gift for you," said the Professor pulling out what appeared to be a jewel-encrusted visor. "This should help you see without releasing the force blasts from your eyes." He handed the visor to Scott and he replaced them for the bandages. From Scott's point of view, everything was a deep shade of red. He could still tell what color some things were by their shade, but close enough.  
"Wow! Thanks so much!" said Scott excitedly.  
"No problem," replied the Professor, "But if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to New York to show you around."  
"Ok, whatever you say," said Scott, cheerfully getting changed and gathering his meager belongings from the orphanage.  
After checking out of the hospital, Scott was a little confused.  
"Uh, Professor?"  
"Yes, Scott?"  
"Um, I was wondering, if being a mutant and all is supposed to be a secret to everyone, what about everyone here at the hospital?"  
"Well Scott, an advantage to being telepathic is that I can go into others' minds and erase certain memories if I wanted to," he continued," Once we leave here, everyone here at the hospital will think the damage was caused by a severe storm."  
"Hey, that's pretty cool," said Scott to the Professor. Under his breath he added, "That's a lot cooler than my 'gift' anyway." The Professor led Scott out to a gigantic jet in the parking lot. Beside the jet stood two very different people. One of them was an African-looking woman that had beautiful long hair, but unusually, it was white. She was tall and had very soft-looking skin. She wore what looked like a "uniform" which donned a long, flowing cape.  
In contrast to the man standing next to her, you could easily see the differences. This man was very short in comparison to the woman, and his face was scruffy with long sideburns. He was wearing an orange and black "uniform" that had a hood attached to the back.  
  
"Scott," said the Professor, breaking him out of his little trance. "I'd like to introduce you to Miss Ororo Munroe, also called Storm and Mr. Logan, also called Wolverine. They are combat teachers at the Institute, and active members of the X-men. *X-men?* thought Scott thoroughly. *Yes X- men* said a voice in his head.  
  
"What was that?!" exclaimed Scott, clearly concerned.  
*Oh I forgot to tell you, it's the Professor, I can project thoughts into the minds of others.* The Professor then told Scott all about the X-men inside of his head.  
"Wow, that's pretty cool, too," said Scott; he was jealous now.  
Scott was nervous about going on the plane, but he decided it was for the best anyway. These people looked like they could be trusted. (Well, maybe not the short guy, but the others, yes, they seemed ok.)  
"Well, here I go," said Scott, happily adjusting his new eyewear as he stepped onto the plane that would change his life forever. 


	2. New Everything

Scott's Story Ch.2  
by cyclops_girl14  
  
sorry for not updating quicker! I forgot the disclaimer too. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men evolution or X-men characters or merchandise etc., etc.  
  
Please send me reviews! i like to know how good you think it was! or you can request something for me to put in my stories. you ask it, i'll write it! (well, if it's a really outrageous idea then i won't add it.) :) Enjoy!!  
  
New everything ********************************************  
  
It had been a few months since Scott Summers had started to live at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. He had just recently learned that mutants walk the earth and he was now at the local high school, Bayville High. One thing that he just couldn't get over was that he had been an orphan for almost his entire life now with very little possesions of his own. Now the Professor insisted on "spoiling" him as much as possible because they would soon enough have more students.  
'That was one month ago' thought Scott while playing sleepily with the food on his breakfast plate one weekday morning. He lazily got changed and grabbed his school supplies. As he headed out to the garage he stopped in front of a shiny new red convertible with two white stripes going up the front. This car, out of all of the things that the professor had offered him, this is the one thing Scott accepted. (He felt guilty afterwards, but the guilt eventually faded from him.) He hopped straight into the car and turned the key in the ignition. I mean, let's face it, it was an AWESOME car!  
  
He loved to drive in his car. It was one of his favorite ways to get away from the troubles of the world. Although he was happy in the institute, he still had just as many problems than he did in the orphanage. He had to keep the fact that he was a mutant a secret. It was very hard for him to do at times, because of his mutation. Sometimes at night, while laying in his bed and staring at the ceiling through its red-tinted shade, he would secretly wish that his powers were less burdensome. God he wished that he could have more companions like him......  
  
BEEP!BEEP!  
  
The loud beeping of a car horn awoke Scott from his trance at the very last second. He had been daydreaming and he had almost hit a light pole but missed it by inches. He sat in his car on the side of the road and he was roughly rubbing his forehead.  
"I seriously have to get a grip on that, too," thought Scott aloud laughing nervously at the fact that he could have been seriously hurt just now.  
  
Bayville High was just down the street when Scott heard the first bell ring. "Oh man, I better get to class," said Scott, parking his car. He slung his backpack over his shoulder as he ran inside the cool building. The morning went just like every other morning. Boring. Yes, he listened to the teachers, but it was very hard sometimes not to think about something else other than the history of France. The only tension that would go on at school would be that if he met someone new, (which he did surprisingly often) they would usually ask about his shades. He was tired of having to lie and say he had a sensitive eye condition to lights. Besides that, he liked school. There was only one other problem with it. Duncan Matthews.  
  
"Hey Summers, you loser," said Duncan as his thugs slammed Scott against his locker.  
Duncan was a serious jock and he always had a couple of buddies with him that were a little short on brains to do his dirty work.  
"Just leave me alone," said Scott, his voice unwavering.  
"Oh yeah, well what if I don't wanna?"  
Duncan's pals then took Scott's backpack and spilled all of its contents on the floor of the hall. By now, a small crowd had accumulated around them and some people would laugh occasionally.  
"Why do you wear those stupid sunglasses, Summers? You tryin' to be cool or something?" said Duncan his eyes glaring menancingly just daring Scott to try to do something to him in front of everyone.  
Scott just ignored Duncan and as he bent down to pick up his things, he was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and was held up against his locker again.  
"After school, we'll settle this," said Duncan, "In the faculty parking lot."  
"Well I hope you have plenty of big, stupid, thugs to fight because you're a WUSS!" Scott half-shouted. Many people laughed at this and Duncan's face turned as red as Scott's shades. Scott smirked at the sight of his face.  
"Now put me down," said Scott calmly to the big jockey.  
"Let him go, we'll get him later," said Duncan coldly to his friend.  
As the jock put Scott down and walked away, a girl younger than Scott with red hair came walking over to him. She was smiling and Scott thought she was very pretty. She looked nervous and Scott recalled that he had never seen her before today.  
  
"Hi," she said meekly and there seemed to be something on the floor that was now very interesting to her.  
As she lifted her head, Scott saw that she was unusually red around the cheeks.  
"Hey," he replied happily.  
"I thought it was really cool of you to stand up to those guys before," she said, looking with her head craning upward just to see Scott's face.  
"Thanks," said Scott, surprised that someone besides himself cared about what happened.  
"What grade are you in?" asked Scott curiously, "because I've never seen you around before."  
"Oh, I'm a freshman," she said, still blushing and giggling a little.  
"That's cool," said Scott, wondering why she was giggling. He added, "I'm a sophomore." He realized that this girl probably liked him. He smiled kindly.  
But before another word could be spoken, the bell to go home rang and people started clearing out of the school for the weekend. The girl clutched her head tightly and ran out of the building without another glance at Scott. Scott, on the other hand, just stood there bewildered because the girl didn't even say goodbye or ask his name or anything. He thought if she liked him she would've hung around.  
"Or maybe," he said aloud, "maybe she's just really shy." Nodding his head to this solution Scott walked out the front doors. He was just heading in the direction of the student parking lot when he remembered his little confrontation with Duncan.  
"Oh man! I totally forgot about that!" yelled Scott as he ran off to the faculty parking lot. He had no intention of fighting, he just wanted to prove his courage and show up. It would do a lot to his reputation if that word spread around.  
As he entered the lot, sure enough, there was Duncan. And to no surprise to Scott, no matter what he had said earlier, there were two guys flanking Duncan on either side.  
"What's the matter Duncan? Didn't get the message before?" said Scott, smirking, his shades flashing in the sunlight.  
"Your words don't even register in my brain," said Duncan, thinking he gave a good response and put his fists on his hips, and stuck out his chest.  
"Yeah, like everything else," said Scott, taking advantage of Duncan's mistake.  
Before either of them could utter another word, Duncan's lackeys grabbed Scott. He managed to shake off the first one, but the other guy got him in a full-nelson. Duncan walked over with the other guy and punched Scott in the face, the blow knocking off Scott's glasses. He did not yet have the trained reflexes to close his eyes immediately when something like this happened. He shot his optic blasts and accidentally blew to pieces the principal's car. He closed his eyes and the bully holding him let go in shock. Scott scrambled to find his shades and when he found them, he immediately jammed them on his face and ran as fast as he could toward the student parking lot.  
The principal heard the ruckus and came out to see three guilty- looking boys standing next to the twisted metal that was her car.  
"DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU FOR A MONTH!!" she screamed and pushed them all inside the school.  
Scott laughed a little because he had heard the principal screaming at Duncan as he drove away. As funny as that was, he had still used his powers, although it was an accident, and had disobeyed Professor Xavier's wishes.  
'It was an accident, so he'll understand' thought Scott, reassuring himself as he pulled up in front of the mansion and walked in the glass front doors.  
Sure enough, the Professor was waiting for him in the lobby, sitting in his little wheelchair with a look on his face that secretly told Scott he already knew.  
"I'm sorry Professor," Scott said, looking down. "I really didn't mean to."  
Much to his surprise, the Professor looked amused.  
"It's alright Scott, I didn't expect for you to get it right on the first try."  
"Really? Thanks, Professor," said Scott, relieved. Then something occured to him.  
"Professor X?"  
"Yes, Scott?"  
"I was wondering, if those guys saw what happened, what are we going to do?"  
"I thought you might ask and so I have already wiped their memories of the incident and they are to believe that they indeed broke up the principal's car."  
"Oh, that's good," said Scott happily.  
  
Just then they were interrupted by Storm when she came into the room.  
"Charles, they are waiting to see you now," she said softly, her cape gracefully flowing behind her.  
"Alright," said the Professor, "Scott, you had better come, too. Get on your uniform and meet me in the dining room."  
"Ok, but what is my codename? Please tell me I have a cool codename now," said Scott pleadingly.  
"Your codename shall now be Cyclops," said the Professor. He added, "Because the way your visor is designed, your optic beams shoot out as one."  
"That's sounds pretty cool," said Scott under his breath as he walked up the stairs to his room, his hand on his chin.  
  
When he returned to the dining room in his new uniform, there were three people sitting at the table across from the Professor, Storm, and Wolverine. Scott saw that one was an older man around his late forties and a woman that looked a little bit younger than the man. But what really got Scott's attention was the girl sitting next to them. Upon closer inspection, it was...THE GIRL HE SAW AT SCHOOL! She was staring him right in the face, and she didn't recognize him in his uniform. She looked a little pale, but other than that, exactly the same as before. 'She's a mutant too and I didn't even know it' thought Scott as he took a seat next to Storm.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I know it is a shock to learn that your daughter is in fact a mutant," said the Professor kindly. "Now I know that you have already met Storm and Wolverine, but this is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops." Scott nodded at the trio and looked away. (Unnoticed by everyone else of course.) Scott realized that she didn't even know his name anyway.  
'By the way, Scott, her name is Jean and I want you to make her feel comfortable here' said the Professor in Scott's head.  
"Scott, please show Miss Grey around the grounds while I have a discussion with her parents," said the Professor aloud.  
"Yes, sir. Come on Jean, don't be nervous, let's go," said Scott kindly, motioning for her to follow him.  
'I'll see if she recognizes me eventually' thought Scott smiling.  
As he was showing her the rooms of the mansion, he suddenly had the urge to ask her a question.  
"What powers do you have anyway?" asked Scott.  
"Well, I am telekinetic and I have a little bit of telepathy. Not as strongly as the Professor, of course. But, to be honest, I wouldn't really call my powers a gift or anything. They suck. I think I have the most burdensome, stupid powers. I bet no mutant has harder powers than mine."  
Scott thought about what she said and considered to differ. Being able to move things with your mind sounded pretty cool compared to his powers. You could totally sit on the couch all day and prepare yourself a meal at the same time if you wanted to.  
"What are your powers?" asked Jean, distracting Scott from his thoughts.  
"I have what the Professor calls 'Optic Blasts' and I shoot them every time I open my eyes. So I have to wear this ruby quartz visor," said Scott, pointing to his visor. "When I'm in normal clothes, I have these shades I wear plated with ruby quartz, too. My powers really suck because everything I look at is either a shade of red, or it is blasted to pieces. It's hard trying to fit into society like that," Scott finished, sad to have dug up the memory of himself and his brother falling out of the plane.  
"Oh, sorry," said Jean, clearly embarassed.  
"It's ok, really," said Scott by the look of her face.  
"You know, you look really familiar," said Jean, scrunching up her face and looking at him curiously."  
"Actually, I get that alot," Scott lied with a shrug.  
  
Later that night at dinner, Scott went down to the dining room to eat (in his normal clothes and shades) and he sat down at the table. He had started eating with the others when Jean came down the stairs, looking down.  
"I'm sorry I'm late I-" she started but was cut mid-sentence when she saw Scott.  
She just stood there, face as red as could be (or at least redder than before in Scott's case) and she was stock-still in place.  
"Come sit down, Jean," said the Professor.  
Scott just smiled. She slowly sat down and avoided eye contact with Scott for a while.  
  
After dinner, Scott saw Jean walking up the stairs and overheard her say exitedly, "I get to live with, HIM!!" This made Scott smile ever so slightly and he thought to himself 'this is gonna be fun.' As he trudged up the stairs to his room, he was happy that he had someone else around his age that was a mutant and that he finally had another companion other than Ororo and...Logan. And besides, they were adults anyway. As happy as he was already, he heard the Professor say to Ororo, "We will soon have many, many more students here." When Scott went to bed that night, he wondered just how many new students the institute was going to have. 


End file.
